


not a story!

by elyador



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyador/pseuds/elyador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this isn't a story, it is a plea for help! Now with bonus poems for you to enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help!

I know this isn't a story

And I am really sorry

I know this is annoying but I need help

There are 2 stories that I have been trying to find for ages

I used the search engine on the website and Google but still can't find them

 

The 1st story has Merlin trying transformation spells and he is trying to become a cat with a red bell. Unfortunately he becomes distracted and is only half turned. He then has to go help Arthur and he hears the bell around Merlin's neck.

 

The 2nd story is where Arthur has Merlin locked in a hut while his father is king to protect him. There is a spell on it so it won't open for 10 years. When Arthur becomes king six years into the spell he goes to free him and it won't work. When all of the time is up he finally manages to open Merlin comes out as an old man. Time passed faster for Merlin then Arthur.

 

If anyone out there can tell me the title of either of these fics I will be eternally grateful

Thanks


	2. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus poetry for you to enjoy  
> try to work out who the haikus are describing

As a thank you for those that have helped me (and as an apology to those that I annoyed with the lack of story) here are a few short poems about BBCs Merlin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Series of Haikus about different characters:

 

Sable hair, blue eyes

Turns golden to protect him

The secret is out

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince of noble birth

A warrior among men

Is he ready yet?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark, inside and out

Betrayal burns deep within

No one understands

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blacksmith's daughter

Maidservant to a noble

She will become queen

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man not noble

Except that his heart is pure

Skilled beyond compare

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Potions and strange herbs

A long lost past, his king gone

Watching over them

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strongest of them all

Now a friend, once a stranger

He won't desert them

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noble in disguise?

Finds honour, taverns, apples

Now a home as well

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First of all the knights

Been there from the beginning

Survives when most die

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many tools are his

Family first, above all

Protect with his life

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magic, Courage, Strength

Many more will stand with them

Round table is born

 

Can you guess who all the poems are all about?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

!Bonus poem!

 

Red and blue

Gold and silver

Camelot is strong

The people love their king

He loves them back in return

Growing in wealth as time goes by

Life improves for everybody

But one lives in shadows

Protecting all, as is his destiny

One day he shall be seen

And Albion will be the greatest in the land

Prince Prat may be a simpleton

But there is none finer to rule

Long live the Once and Future King!

Long live his Emrys!


End file.
